


FFXV Headcanon: Returning Home

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Headcanon, Memories, Post-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Headcanon: What would it be like for the Bros to return to their old homes after the end of the game?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	FFXV Headcanon: Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I cried while writing this so fair warning, and I'm sorry.

**Gladio:**

  * He would more than likely be the first to return
  * He and Iris would go together 
  * Unfortunately, they would likely find the Amicitia Manor in ruins, just like many other buildings in the city 
    * Walls crumbling, ceilings caved in, gardens in ruin, everything within either damaged or destroyed
  * Iris would venture into the ruble first, looking for old family mementos and keepsakes, but Gladio would be rooted in place out in front, feet like concrete
  * He would really have a difficult time processing what he sees 
    * I mean, he knew that this was how it was going to be, but to see with his own two eyes the place where he grew up like _this_
  * Only when he hears Iris call out for him does he snap out of his trance and go to find her
  * In what used to be the living room, he sees Iris kneeling on the floor with something in her hand 
    * An old picture frame; Gladio couldn’t have been more than 10 in that photo, with Noctis standing next to him, Regis behind him, and his dad holding a young Iris, all of them smiling 
  * He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Iris brings him into a bear hug; the two of them standing there for what seems like forever in the embrace with tears running down their cheeks
  * They’ll wander the grounds a bit more after-which, finding a few things to take with them, mostly photographs, and by the time they leave, they’re both emotionally exhausted



**Prompto:**

  * It would take some time for Prompto to work up the courage to return to his old house 
    * But once he does, he insists on going alone, not wanting the others to see his vulnerability. Ignis and Gladio are a little hesitant with this, knowing that he may not handle it well, but they respect his wishes
  * Being on the outer parts of the city, his home was spared the initial destruction when Niflheim attacked Insomnia, but there is still some wear and tear. 
  * Everything is, well, exactly how he left it when he left 10 years ago, just with thick layer of dust 
    * He figured his parents hadn’t returned...well, he wasn’t even sure if they were alive anymore
    * He tries not to dwell on that fact, brushing past what few pictures lined the walls of him and them in his days as a kid
  * Only when he gets to his bedroom, his own little haven, does the waves of emotions crash over him, making him collapse to the carpet and burst into tears 
    * He and Noct spent so much time in here, hanging out, studying (well, sort of), playing video games, just enjoying each other’s company. His first real friend
    * Old photos of the two of them that were once taped to the wall in a beautiful but chaotic collage were now scattered across the floor; faded, but still telling of a much happier, lighter time
  * He tries to pull himself together, but every time he opens his eyes, he catches sight of a memory that brings on a new wave of tears
  * He eventually forces himself to leave, as being there is like rubbing salt into an open wound 
    * Maybe someday he’ll go back, but probably not for a long time 



**Ignis:**

  * Honestly, the thought doesn’t even cross his mind initially
  * He really wouldn’t have a reason to go back, regardless that he’s without sight; he didn’t really have many things left there of personal value
  * Still, once he hears that the cleanup and rebuilding crews are headed for his old apartment complex, he can’t help himself to take one last visit 
    * Prompto opts to come along, ‘just to be there for ya,’ he says, to which Ignis accepts
    * He was sure he would have to help Ignis navigate, especially inside, but to his surprise the man found his way instantly, just through memory
  * Much like Prompto’s house, everything is exactly how he left it, just with dust covering it
  * It takes him a few moments to get his bearings with unsure steps and bumping into a few objects, but Prompto is right there to help him
  * He feels out for things, each linked to memories from 10 years ago 
    * The cold countertops bring back the smells of different dishes, the echo of Noctis’s voice as he compliments on whatever culinary masterpiece Ignis was making
    * The hard wood surface of the dinner table has a bittersweet smile ghosting his lips as he remembers guiding Noctis through council reports
    * The soft fabric of the sofa almost has him crying at the memory of Noctis trying to coach him to play video games, and then pouting when he has Ignis beating him round after round
  * He decides to leave before getting too overwhelmed, but he doesn’t bother to have Prompto bring anything with them, feeling it would be best to leave the past behind, but he knows he truly never will



**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this over on my Tumblr @katerleegrand, so go check it out. I'm not quite as active on there, but I'll try to post more over there
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! I also hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Feel free to follow me over on Twitter, as well, for more FFXV content, memes and just general nonsense :D


End file.
